unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Meili
Meili is a student of Wellston Private High School and is Ventus's partner. Appearance Meili has shoulder-length burgundy hair, which she wore down in her first appearance but has since tied into a long ponytail. Her lilac eyes glow with purple light when her ability is activated. Her speech bubbles are pale red. When activated, her ability turns her hands bright red and her fingers into long claws. Gallery Personality From what little is seen of Meili, she, like every other student of Wellston despised John due to his low status. Like Ventus, Meili is also loyal to Arlo and has carried out various orders from the King without question. When it comes to fighting, Meili prefers opponents that can match her skill and strength. Winning a one-sided altercation leaves her bored and desiring a challenge. Of course, being on the opposite end of such a fight has proven to be even worse experience for her. The ordeal left her quite shaken, and fearful of coming across the power that she was lucky to survive.Chapter 127 Plot Suspension Meili, along with Ventus were tasked by Arlo to break John's phone.Chapter 32 Monster While Arlo was on his way to run some "errands" with John, Ventus and Meili were already at Wellston's Turf Wars Battlefield. Discreetly, Arlo told the duo to "Lock him down", and Meili scratched John with her claws before Ventus knocked him off of his feet.Chapter 53 While Arlo revealed that he orchestrated everything Meili merely watched until tasked by Arlo to attack him again. Out of anger, John activated his ability surprising (and slightly cutting) Ventus and Meili which shocked them.Chapter 54 perform a combo attack.]] Both Ventus and Meili were the first to experience John's true ability and were easily overpowered by the "cripple". Despite the duo working together to take him down, John was able to successfully pin Ventus down and send Meili up into the air. Ventus begged John to let him save Meili, but John refused and Meili was sent hurtling towards the ground leaving her fate unknown.Chapter 55 Elaine was tasked to heal both Ventus and Meili implying that both of them survived John's rampage. The wounds that the duo sported looked as if they were fighting mirror images of each other, according to Elaine.Chapter 57 Capture Both Ventus and Meili have recovered from their wounds from their encounter with John. Ventus, Meili, Elaine, and Isen were then assigned to discreetly find the whereabouts of Seraphina. Meili was assigned to the Wallick Hall of Wellston to find any information regarding the missing Ace. Sadly, her search proved fruitless, and she reported back to Arlo empty-handed.Chapter 124 Meili would continue her search outside the school and overheard that Isen was defeated by a student with multiple abilities. She immediately identified the culprit and found Isen, beaten, bloodied, and unconscious. She then texted Arlo, reporting to him that John was on the loose.Chapter 127 Powers & Abilities Meili demon claw.jpg|Meili using her Demon Claw. Meili Stats.png|Meili's stats. 1F592B9C-0C04-4035-834B-0F930487DBB0.jpeg Demon Claw: Meili is capable of transforming her hands into monstrous razor-sharp claws that can easily cut, stab, and wound opponents. Physical Abilities Meili is fast on her feet, which allowed her to intercept an attack John launched at Arlo. She also has a considerable degree of resilience. She was able to survive a sheer drop, but not walk away from it. Relationships * Ventus: Meili is often seen partnered up with Ventus and appears to be a close friend of his. This is further shown by Ventus's attempts to save Meili as well as his pleas to let him save her. Elaine has also said that "Even at Wellston, only a few could take out this duo." Notes & Trivia * In Chinese, one of the meanings of Meili is beautiful. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wellston Students Category:Elite-tier Category:Wellston Private High School